


Old Jobs

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya used to be an adult film star, and one day Ranmaru finds out about Tokiya's old job.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 9





	Old Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically my 100th fic! this wasn't originally going to be the 100th- and it's not the best thing ive written but its smut with a decent amount of fluff and some angst so i hope you enjoy ^_^

Tokiya gets home, confused when he hears noise from the bedroom. Specifically the _type_ of noise, because when he gets closer to the bedroom, he can hear a man moaning. 

A lot of feelings run through Tokiya. He isn’t entirely sure what he’s expecting to walk in on, but the moaning certainly doesn’t sound like it’s coming from Ranmaru. When Tokiya enters the room, there’s a very short sense of relief, noticing that Ranmaru is alone, looking at his phone, but Ranmaru turns it off quickly after noticing Tokiya in the room- and Ranmaru has a lot of conflicting emotions on his face. Some awkwardness, some concern- and he looks _very_ flustered.

“Ran…?” Tokiya’s voice is a bit careful. “Were… were you watching porn?”

Ranmaru’s pause is just a bit too long. “Friend sent me a link to a video. Thought it was fuckin’ weird but- ...I didn’t know you were a part ‘a the industry.”

Tokiya’s eyes widen. “Oh. Oh-” A look of almost fear crosses Tokiya’s face. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Ran, but I promise that it was years before we were together-”

“‘M not accusin’ you, Toki.” Ranmaru stands from the bed to walk towards Tokiya. “But ‘fore I can make any kinda conclusions ‘ere-” Ranmaru tilts Tokiya’s head up to watch his face carefully. “What was yer opinion on it? What is your opinion?”

“That’s a difficult question.” Tokiya admits. He’s having trouble watching Ranmaru’s face. “I was in it for necessity. It was quick money and it was something I could do. I would never go back into the industry, for quite a few reasons now, but I don’t regret it. I kept with companies that are as reputable as they get, and I was always safe, and my scene partners were always safe- and now it is a bit embarrassing to know that they’re so easily accessible… accessible enough that your friend managed to find it, which is _extremely_ embarrassing. But while I wouldn’t ever go back, it was... interesting. It was experience that not many people get- if I could take the videos down, I would. But they’re up, and I’m not miserable that they are. ...And to be entirely honest- I like having the experience for the bedroom. For you.” Tokiya lets out a long breath. “...But what do you think of it? I’m sorry that this is how you found out.”

“I’m not real happy about how I found out- but ‘s not really at you. It’s obviously a real fuckin’ old video, ‘n if you were still doin’ it ‘n not tellin’ me, that’s different. ...Knowin’ a friend saw it...” Ranmaru’s voice slips into a grumble, but he catches himself. “But as far as ‘m concerned-” Ranmaru’s hands find Tokiya’s hips to pull him closer, flush against Ranmaru. Tokiya’s hands link themselves behind Ranmaru’s neck on instinct. “Obviously ‘m not super happy ‘bout watchin’ you with other people, but it’s still pretty fuckin’ hot. ‘S long as you don’t feel bad about doin’ it- ‘n I can’t tell you to think ‘r how ‘t feel about yer body or how ‘t use it but I don’t think you need ‘t feel bad about it.” Ranmaru begins to grin, a dark look in his eyes. “And I definitely wouldn’t mind a personal show.”

Tokiya makes an amused noise, but he leans forward, his expression thoughtful. “Well-” He draws out slowly. “We could make a deal.”

“Oh?”

“There was an outfit you wore for one of your last music videos.” Tokiya feels a grin of his own creeping onto his face. “For that song, egoistic, I believe? The chain one? If you wear that, then I’ll put on a show.”

Ranmaru’s noise is amused. “That’s what you’re into?”

“I’ve always had a thing for bad boys.” Tokiya purrs. “Do we have a deal?”

“Lemme go dig it outta the closet.”

Ranmaru chooses to walk fully inside of their walk-in closet, and while Tokiya waits for him to change, Tokiya strips down almost completely, lying himself on the bed and sprawling out. Ranmaru stops in the doorframe to take a long moment to watch Tokiya- and Tokiya is taking that time to watch Ranmaru, too.

Ranmaru had dressed exactly how Tokiya hoped he would- accessories and all. Tokiya slides off the bed, graceful and elegant, and Ranmaru’s eyes stay on him as Tokiya walks up to Ranmaru, looping a finger into the ring over the center of his chest. 

“That outfit is too good to get you out of.” Tokiya purrs. “I’ll have to work around it.” 

“Anythin’ can be washed.” Ranmaru’s voice is too low. Tokiya’s lips find the corner of Ranmaru’s jaw, and his voice is nothing but a low mumble in Ranmaru’s ear. 

“If you want messy, baby, I can deliver.” Tokiya’s finger straightens and his hand travels down Ranmaru’s stomach. “Your safeword is maroon.”

“That yours, too?” Ranmaru’s voice gets a bit more cautious, his hands finding Tokiya’s hips, holding him still. 

“I won’t need one.” Tokiya’s chin lands on Ranmaru’s shoulder, for just a moment, the sexual scene put on hold. 

“That’s not the point. Y’don’t know if you’re gonna need a safe word. ‘S why you have one.”

“Then I can just use maroon, too.”

“‘Fore we start-” Tokiya can tell that the safeword situation had gotten Ranmaru thinking. “I’m not expectin’ us ‘t get too experimental, but we need ‘t at least establish hard ‘no’s.”

“You first.” Tokiya’s hand trails up Ranmaru’s back- more comforting than sexual. He’s well aware that Ranmaru is bringing this up for Tokiya, but Tokiya tended to be a bit more than prideful when it came to things he had experience in. He knew it was a bad habit.

“I’m askin’ this fer you, Toki.”

“I have very few, Ran.” Tokiya sighs. “And I can’t imagine any of them apply here. No animals, no children, no… bodily functions.”

“I’m not expectin’ an essay, but that’s a suspiciously short list.”

“If yours is longer, I’ll respect every single one of them as if they were my own- but in my own personal experience, short is better.”

“Those are it? That’s what you’re stickin’ with?” There’s a challenge in Ranmaru’s voice and his grip on Tokiya is almost a bit tighter. Tokiya isn’t sure where he’s going with this. 

“It is.”

“Degradation.” Tokiya winces when Ranmaru speaks. “‘S what I thought. ‘N I feel like there’s probably more, yeah?”

“That’s…” Tokiya gets quiet, but he stays too quiet for too long because Ranmaru speaks up again. 

“If you’ve got more shit you don’t want, why not tell me?”

“I’m… used to just being told what to do.” Tokiya admits, almost a bit sheepishly. “I know we’ve slept together before- and I know this isn’t going to be _that_ much kinkier than anything we’ve done already, but as far as _I_ had found in the industry- it wasn’t wrong to have more ‘hard no’s, but it was easiest to only have ones that you _wouldn’t_ do. Everything beyond things best left in the bathroom on my list are illegal, and I never had to even specify them.”

“Well this is different.” Ranmaru’s voice is a bit flat. He still hasn’t let go of Tokiya. “But yer right. I don’t think we’ll be doin’ anythin’ crazy tonight. I’m still gonna lay down a few, ‘n I want you ‘t start thinking about what you do wanna try ‘n what you really don’t. I’m not gonna stop us now, but I wanna hear it before the next time we sleep together. Yer list.”

“...Alright.”

“Then I think a good base list is some ‘a the obvious ones. No knife play ‘r anythin’ that could really hurt either of us-” Tokiya does nod at this one. “I personally don’t like anythin’ non consensual- _obviously_ not real, but I don’t like fake either. Safe words ‘r good, but any ‘no’ or ‘stop’ should end it, too.” This one gets a nod from Tokiya, too. They’re larger ones, and Tokiya has no issue respecting them, but it isn’t lost on Ranmaru that Tokiya is more accepting of Ranmaru’s than his own. “No degradation. ‘N that one’s mostly fer you- not that I’m any more comfortable talkin’ down ‘t you than you are takin’ it, anyways.”

“That one isn’t a huge deal. Not that-”

Tokiya is cut off. “You internalize that shit.”

“You’re assuming.” It’s a weak argument. “You’ve never done it.”

“‘N I’m not gonna. But you’re always real sweet durin’ this, ‘n it doesn’t take a rocket scientist ‘t figure out that you don’t like it.”

Tokiya gets quiet for a long moment, and he moves, pressing his face to the side of Ranmaru’s neck. “...After care wasn’t anything that I really experienced, until you.” Tokiya admits. “I know we haven’t done anything yet, but that’s what this feels like. But that’s… partly one reason why I wouldn’t go back. I know you’re scolding me, but I like being cared about. ...I don’t want this admittance to… change anything.” Tokiya’s voice becomes almost meek. “I don’t have the confidence I act like I do, when I’m in it- but I hope you know it’s not the same with you. I _am_ comfortable with you, Ran. And I trust you- which is something that I’m very relieved to say.”

Ranmaru sighs, but one hand moves to rub Tokiya’s back. “I know, babe. But you can be sexy ‘n still worry about the feelin’s in it.”

“You’re soft tonight.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“If there’s any time ‘t be soft, babe, ‘m pretty sure it’d be now.”

Tokiya tilts his head, to press his nose to the underside of Ranmaru’s jaw. “You treat me well, Ran. I may not have the best beliefs when it comes to sex- but I know that I’m in safe hands.” Tokiya presses a kiss to the side of Ranmaru’s neck. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. And because of that, I’ll do my best to try to think healthier about it. The industry is… better for some people than others, and experiences differ- but I prefer… you. I’ve never liked sex the way I like it when I’m with you.”

Ranmaru’s arms finally release Tokiya so that he can pull Tokiya back, and into a kiss. Tokiya goes easily, pressing himself to Ranmaru. 

“Yer word’s maroon.” Ranmaru says, barely pulling away from Tokiya’s lips. “Anythin’ don’t feel right, you say it.”

“Alright.” Tokiya’s voice is a bit breathless. Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s hip with the hand still on it, and then he finally fully pulls away. 

And with that, it’s almost like a switch has been flipped. Tokiya smooths out the white shirt underneath Ranmaru’s outfit, and then he freezes, a look crossing his eyes. 

“I’m going to be picky.” Tokiya hums. “Would you take off the t-shirt?”

“Makin’ me do all the hard work, huh?” Ranmaru doesn’t seem that bothered, and it’s likely because of the look in Tokiya’s eyes. Ranmaru starts stripping, but he’s slow with it, taking his time. He only takes off the accessories that get in the way of taking off the jacket, or the ones that keep him from taking off the shirt- but he’s just as slow when he puts it back on, sans the shirt. The noise that comes from Tokiya’s throat is a purr, and he moves forward to get his mouth on some of the bared skin. 

“This was _absolutely_ worth it.” Tokiya hums against Ranmaru’s chest, his hands finding Ranmaru’s bare sides. “It’s taking everything in me to not just take you right here.”

“We should get to the bed then.” Ranmaru grunts. 

“I want to do something first.” Tokiya purrs. When he slides to the floor he moves slowly, dragging his fingers down Ranmaru’s stomach. When he’s on his knees, Ranmaru has to reach out to the doorframe, steadying himself. 

Tokiya knows that he looks good, with the way he’s looking at Ranmaru, his fingertips pressed to the bare skin just above Ranmaru’s pants. Tokiya presses a kiss just above the button of Ranmaru’s pants and Ranmaru’s hand laces itself into Tokiya’s hair- for grounding more than anything else. Tokiya had given Ranmaru a blowjob before, but not with Ranmaru standing up. 

“If you feel too unsteady, tell me.” Tokiya’s voice slips into a softer tone- more genuine. His next kiss is less sexy and more reassuring. Ranmaru grunts. Tokiya gives him an almost sheepish smile. “Sorry. I broke character.”

Ranmaru’s hand moves to Tokiya’s cheek. “‘S nothin’ wrong with that. Dunno if you’ve realized this-” Ranmaru’s thumb runs over Tokiya’s bottom lip. “But I _like_ normal Toki.” 

Ranmaru chuckles, when his thumb pulls back and Tokiya leans his head into Ranmaru’s hand. It takes a long moment for Tokiya to regain himself, but Ranmaru doesn’t rush him into it. When Tokiya is back into it, he undoes Ranmaru’s pants button. Ranmaru’s jeans only go down to about midthigh and Ranmaru’s free hand reaches out to hold onto the doorframe of the closet. 

“So.” Tokiya’s hand wraps around the base of Ranmaru’s dick, loose enough to keep the dryness of his hand from being uncomfortable. He looks up at Ranmaru from under his lashes and delights in the way Ranmaru’s jaw tenses. “Are we doing this clean or messy?”

Ranmaru’s nearly wary look makes Tokiya almost laugh. 

“I’ll handle it then.” 

If Ranmaru has anything to say, it escapes him when Tokiya’s mouth wraps around Ranmaru’s dick with hardly any warning. 

Ranmaru’s hand only tightens in his hair when Tokiya has lowered himself a decent amount, but when the head of Ranmaru’s dick nearly hits the back of his throat, he’s stopped. 

“We’ve done this before.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff. It seems like he’s struggling to get the words out, but Tokiya knows that means he’s doing something right. “No deep throatin’. It fucks up your throat.”

Tokiya does pull back, and Ranmaru’s hand loosens when Tokiya’s going the other direction, though when Tokiya pulls away from Ranmaru, he’s fast to lean back in to nuzzle into Ranmaru’s hip. Ranmaru’s hand turns to petting through Tokiya’s hair. 

“I’m breaking character.” Tokiya mumbles, though he lets his eyes close, enjoying the position for a long moment. 

“You’re cute.” Ranmaru sighs. “I don’t mind.”

“I thought you were into rough sex.”

“Sometimes. If you’re feelin’ cuddly, Toki, I’m more ‘n fuckin’ fine with that.”

“You wouldn’t think that would be today.” Tokiya admits. 

“This isn’t anythin’ y’need to beat yourself up over, Toki. If you told me right now that you wanted ‘t stop ‘n just go watch a movie, I’d go for it. We’ve got plenty a time ‘t sleep together. Even if we don’t do it tonight.”

“I want to continue.” Tokiya finally pulls away from Ranmaru’s hip. 

“No pushin’ yourself on this.” Ranmaru warns. 

Tokiya sighs, but it’s fond. He raises his hand to squeeze Ranmaru’s. “It will be fine.” Tokiya promises. At first it’s clear that Ranmaru doesn’t really trust his answer, but Tokiya actually does hold back. Not that Ranmaru would let him if Tokiya tried, anyways. 

There isn’t much teasing in this blowjob, though Tokiya is very aware of how he looks, constantly looking up through his lashes, occasionally pulling back to lick a strip up the base of Ranmaru’s dick, or to press a kiss to Ranmaru’s hip- it was a little softer than he ever was on film, but Ranmaru doesn’t seem to mind.

When Ranmaru’s close, Tokiya is alerted with a gentle tug and a noise, deep from Ranmaru’s chest. Tokiya ends up pulling away just as Ranmaru releases, only touching Ranmaru with the one hand on his hip and one hand wrapped around the base of Ranmaru’s dick. 

One of Tokiya’s eyes close when Ranmaru releases, and Tokiya had pulled back in time to get nearly all of it on his face, and some on his upper chest. Ranmaru frowns, though Tokiya also notices him leaning heavily against the frame of the door with one arm supporting him. 

“If I’d ‘ve known y’were gonna pull back I’d ‘ve held off.” Ranmaru removes his hand from Tokiya’s hair and tilts Tokiya’s head up, using a spot on his chin that was mostly clean. 

“It’s alright.” Tokiya assures. “You know- we could just do it here in the closet.”

Ranmaru snorts and rolls his eyes. “We’ve gotta get your face cleaned up ‘fore we do anythin’ else.”

“What?” Tokiya grins, but it’s teasing. “You don’t want to kiss me with your cum all over my face?”

If Ranmaru is taken aback by Tokiya’s bluntness (something Tokiya didn’t usually have) Ranmaru doesn’t show it. Instead, he lets go of the door to help Tokiya up to his feet- and perhaps taking Tokiya’s taunt as a challenge, he pulls Tokiya into a hard kiss. It isn’t short, but when Ranmaru pulls away, he nudges Tokiya towards the bedroom, to get him to the bathroom. “Now we’ve gotta clean your face. ‘N mine, too now.”

Tokiya hums, and then swipes his thumb across the bottom of Ranmaru’s lip. Tokiya puts his thumb into his mouth, humming, and Ranmaru actually has to glance away. Tokiya doesn’t miss the flush that’s crawling up Ranmaru’s neck. 

Ranmaru insists on washing off Tokiya’s face, but he does let Tokiya in on some of his thoughts as he uses a damp washcloth to clean Tokiya’s face. “Don’t think I’ve ever considered that before. Don’t think I would’a went for the kiss- if it weren’t you.” Ranmaru’s admittance is gruff, but Tokiya can’t help his smile. 

“That’s sweet.” 

“Weird word for it, Toki.”

“It is.” Tokiya insists. Ranmaru moves the cloth to Tokiya’s chest. “It’s really sweet. I would have never guessed that you were hesitant about it. You certainly weren’t with me.”

“Tokiya, ‘fore you I wouldn’t kiss anyone right after they sucked my dick. ‘S weird.”

Tokiya can’t help but laugh at that. “Am I really that kissable?”

“Maybe.” Ranmaru moves to the sink, to both rewet the cloth and wring it out to throw it in the hamper. “Normally sounds gross. Guess sometimes I just wanna kiss you more ‘n I give a shit about whether it’s gross ‘r not.”

“I’m glad I found you, Ran.” Tokiya’s voice is soft and very, very genuine. Ranmaru heads back to Tokiya after dropping the washcloth in the basket and he cups Tokiya’s face. Tokiya was sitting on the toilet seat, but Ranmaru bends over enough to press a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. 

“‘M glad I found you, too, Toki.”

“I want to keep going.” Tokiya mumbles, tilting his head up more to get a proper kiss from Ranmaru. 

“Alright.” Ranmaru mumbles against Tokiya’s lips. He does lean down further, though because of the awkward angle this kiss doesn’t last very long. Ranmaru speaks when he pulls back. “But not on the floor.”

“Closet sex could be fun.”

“Your knees are already fucked. I can see the rug burn.”

“I hardly even feel it.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not there.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “‘Ve got half a mind ‘t just get the ice now ‘n cuddle. Probably would- if I weren’t the only one that’s gotten off.”

“I’m supposed to put on a show. It’s why you’re in this outfit.” Tokiya mumbles, pulling Ranmaru down by the ring in the middle of his chest, trying to get him in another kiss. Ranmaru does entertain him, but it’s short. 

“‘M in this outfit because you wanted ‘t see me in it, babe. Y’weren’t really twistin’ my arm back there.”

Tokiya lets out a playful huff, but when he finally stands, Ranmaru straightens up to let him. Tokiya finally takes Ranmaru in a proper kiss, holding himself to Ranmaru, and Ranmaru’s hands lift to press Tokiya closer to him. Tokiya gently nips at Ranmaru’s lip as he pulls back. “Will you lay down on the bed for me, Ran?”

Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, but Tokiya only trails kisses down his jaw, slowly pulling himself back. When Tokiya’s finally separated, Ranmaru waits an extra second to watch him before he finally heads into the bathroom. Their supplies were in the drawer by the bed, so Tokiya only takes a few seconds to head to the bed- and admittedly the few seconds come from looking at his knees. They were red and raw, especially when he gently pressed down on the irritated skin, but they weren’t so painful that he couldn’t get over them and do what he wanted to do. Tokiya leaves the bathroom light on because he was sure that they’d be using it again before they really laid down. It was pretty early, too, so Tokiya assumes that more than likely they’ll only be taking a nap, anyways. They usually fell asleep when they cuddled after sex. 

Tokiya starts by taking his underwear off and then grabbing the bottle of lube. Ranmaru watches him, but he stops Tokiya with a hand on his hip before Tokiya can actually climb over Ranmaru on the bed. Ranmaru lifts himself onto an elbow. “Didn’t we just talk about yer knees?”

“I’ll be fine.” Tokiya promises, pressing a kiss to Ranmaru’s forehead. “We’re on the bed.”

“‘N you’re tryin’ ‘t kneel over me. Think it’d be better for you ‘t be on your back right now, Toki.”

“I want to do this.” Tokiya insists, pressing a firmer kiss to Ranmaru’s forehead. Ranmaru sighs, begrudgingly settling back down, but his eyes narrow in a warning. 

“If I can start ‘t tell you’re uncomfortable I’m gonna stop you.”

“I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Ranmaru shakes his head, but as soon as his hand is off of Tokiya, Tokiya climbs on top of Ranmaru. Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises when Tokiya doesn’t give him the bottle, but Tokiya shakes his head this time. 

“I’m supposed to be putting on a show. I intend to do so.”

Tokiya’s knees were a bit sore but it wasn’t anything unbearable. Tokiya leans down to press a kiss to Ranmaru’s lips before Ranmaru can try to argue with him. As soon as Tokiya’s pulled back, he uncaps the bottle of lube, putting a bit on his fingers. It had been quite a while since he had prepared himself, but when he was still doing videos, he did. What was seen in the videos were all that they really did- and in his, it went immediately to three fingers and then straight to fucking. Tokiya would have gotten himself hurt if he hadn’t gotten himself ready himself. 

Tokiya closes the bottle and goes to set it besides him on the bed, but Ranmaru ends up catching it. Before Tokiya can figure out just what Ranmaru is trying to do, he leans down. His chest is pressed to Ranmaru’s and he presses a kiss to the side of Ranmaru’s neck. He doesn’t mean to hide his face, but in his attempt to lift his hips and show off the way he’s trying to prep himself, Ranmaru can’t see his face.

Tokiya would probably have tried to start a bit quicker than he had, but he knew that Ranmaru wouldn’t like it if Tokiya moved too fast because Ranmaru was very thorough when prepping Tokiya- so Tokiya only starts with one finger. 

One of Ranmaru’s hands finds Tokiya’s hip. The other hasn’t let go of the bottle. 

Tokiya wonders how attractive it really was, for him to prep himself- he thinks it may miss the mark some because it felt a bit awkward to him. While Tokiya goes at himself with one finger, he’s still composed enough to press kisses to Ranmaru’s neck. 

Ranmaru’s focus is on Tokiya’s hand, but his thumb runs over Tokiya’s hip. A silent encouragement. 

When Tokiya gets to two fingers, he realizes that he’s fine with stretching himself out, but it didn’t necessarily _feel good_. 

“Ran?” Tokiya breathes out, pressing his nose to the spot just below Ranmaru’s jaw. Tokiya manages an almost sheepish smile. “I know I was supposed to be doing this but-”

“If you’re gonna ask me to-” Ranmaru cuts him off, but Tokiya can hear the cap of the bottle unclicking and he feels Ranmaru’s hand leave his hip. “I wanted ‘t do it in the first place.”

Tokiya lets out a breathless laugh but he does remove his fingers from himself. “It feels better when you do it.” Tokiya admits. “I think you’ve spoiled me. I don’t know that my own fingers are ever going to be enough again.”

There’s a smugness to Ranmaru’s chuckle, though it’s only a few seconds later when Ranmaru presses a finger to Tokiya’s entrance. He’s slow in entering him, but when he’s satisfied that Tokiya was at least doing alright with stretching himself, he moves to two fingers. Tokiya is slumped further against Ranmaru’s chest, his hips still raised high in the air, but he’s definitely making noises, squirming in an attempt to push his hips back into Ranmaru’s hand. 

Ranmaru’s voice _definitely_ sounds smug when he speaks. “Y’were too quiet, doin’ it yourself. This is way fuckin’ better.”

Tokiya might have managed a laugh if Ranmaru hadn’t chosen that moment to pull his fingers out to add a third. All that he manages, in the end, is a moan. 

Ranmaru finger fucks Tokiya until he’s barely managing to stay kneeling over Ranmaru, nearly grinding himself into Ranmaru’s stomach, his noises more whimpers than moans, and only then does Ranmaru finally pull his fingers out of Tokiya. “You sure y’don’t want me ‘t just flip us over ‘n fuck you?”

“Tempting.” Tokiya breathes out. “But I have a plan.”

Tokiya forces himself up, and then pauses, trying to decide. 

“Clean or messy?”

“I already gave you a fuckin’ facial, Toki- how many more times do y’need me ‘t clean you up?”

Tokiya can’t help his laugh, but he actually ends up picking up the bottle. Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but it’s good natured. 

“Why’d you ask if y’already knew what you were gonna do?”

“You didn’t give me a real answer, and the condoms are too far away.”

“You realize I could grab one without either of us movin’, yeah?”

“We’re already nearly ready.” Tokiya shoots back, though his now slicked hand moves behind himself to stroke Ranmaru. 

“We’ll be takin’ a shower after this then. No bein’ too tired ‘t get up.” Ranmaru warns. 

“Me? Tired? Never.”

It gets another eye roll, but Tokiya is already positioning Ranmaru and lowering himself carefully. Ranmaru can’t help the sigh when Tokiya is fully seated on his lap, but his hands raise to Tokiya’s hips. He does make Tokiya stay still for a few long seconds, but then Ranmaru begins to help Tokiya.

Tokiya keeps his hands on Ranmaru’s chest and Ranmaru uses his own hands to help Tokiya lift and lower himself, and he raises his hips to meet Tokiya’s when Tokiya lowers. It isn’t that Tokiya _couldn’t_ ride Ranmaru without help- but Ranmaru was well aware that his help made Tokiya less sore later. 

A thought does cross Tokiya’s mind- this would be the perfect time to make it a scene. He almost wishes he could see them. 

Ranmaru, still nearly fully clothed, only his pants pulled down and even then, they’re not totally off. Ranmaru’s eyes are focused on Tokiya’s face, occasionally squeezing Tokiya’s hips and letting out the occasional gruff encouragement about how hot Tokiya looked, or how good he was doing. 

And Tokiya. His noises had only grown from a few minutes before, his head occasionally falling back when Ranmaru hit a particularly good spot inside of Tokiya. Even when Tokiya paused between his movements his hips would roll and it would get a whimper out of Tokiya and a groan out of Ranmaru. 

But when Tokiya realizes that he could turn this. He could start being _more_ vocal. He could turn his expression more lewd, or he could even give a bit _more_ energy. Instead, he’s hit with a want to be closer to Ranmaru. 

That’s what he decides to do. During one of the breaks where he stills, he lets his hand slide over Ranmaru’s chest and he lowers himself, too, cuddling into Ranmaru’s chest. Ranmaru lets go of Tokiya’s hips to wrap his arms around Tokiya. 

“You okay?”

“I’m better than okay.” Tokiya confirms, turning his head and pressing his cheek against the center of Ranmaru’s chest. “I’ll sit back up in a minute. I’d… like some time like this.”

“I wanna flip us over. When you’re ready.” Ranmaru mumbles. His hand runs over Tokiya’s back, though right now his grip is tight, holding Tokiya to him. 

“My knees don’t hurt that badly.” 

“That’s not why ‘m doin’ it. You’re bein’ real sweet, babe, ‘n I like it- but I wanna be closer ‘t you.”

“Okay.” Tokiya relents, and admittedly it’s because he’s happy, hearing Ranmaru’s reason. Ranmaru lets him stay still for quite a few minutes, though Tokiya sighs, before he lets them move. “I did terrible, didn’t I?”

“What?” Ranmaru sounds genuinely taken aback. “I dunno what you mean. You’re doin’ good, Toki.”

“This would be _the most_ boring porn video on the internet, Ran.”

“Oh. That.” Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “Don’t worry about that. You’re good in bed as it is, Toki- think I prefer this side ‘a ya more, actually. I love sexy Tokiya but it’s not like y’never show me that side ‘a you. _Cute Toki_ , though? I don’t see ‘im nearly enough. I’m gonna take advantage ‘a this while I can.” 

Tokiya has to take another long moment before he’s ready to let Ranmaru move them, but he finally nods. 

“I’m gonna pull out of you for a second while we turn, alright?” Ranmaru’s free hand raises, cradling Tokiya’s head. He does have to let Tokiya go for a few seconds so that Tokiya can help Ranmaru pull out, but Ranmaru gets Tokiya back down onto him before he turns them. Ranmaru does ditch the pants when he can, but he sees Tokiya’s sheepish smile before he strips off anything else and then he makes an amused noise. 

“Y’want me ‘t keep on the jacket?”

“Please.”

It does get a chuckle from Ranmaru as Ranmaru repositions himself over Tokiya. Tokiya holds onto the front of Ranmaru’s jacket as Ranmaru carefully reenters Tokiya in one smooth movement. Tokiya’s sigh is shaky and he buries his face in Ranmaru’s shoulder. 

“You okay?”

“Better than okay.” Tokiya breathes out. “Feels good.” 

To accentuate his thoughts, Tokiya wraps his legs around Ranmaru’s waist. Ranmaru isn’t moving _slowly_ , when he starts moving, but he’s also not quite as rough as he usually is. When Tokiya pulls back from Ranmaru’s shoulder, Ranmaru takes him in a kiss. Even when they pull back, Ranmaru peppers kisses to Tokiya’s face. 

Tokiya can’t help the bright smile- especially when Ranmaru slows his movements to properly see it. Ranmaru’s smile is smaller, but it’s a warm, happy smile. The kind that Tokiya loves to see. Tokiya leans up to take Ranmaru in another kiss, and that’s what speeds Ranmaru up again. 

Tokiya hadn’t been on the edge when riding Ranmaru, but he had been starting to get close and he can already feel it building up in his stomach again. 

“Ran-” Tokiya’s hands slide up Ranmaru’s chest to hold onto his shoulders. He doesn’t need to say anything else. Ranmaru grunts. 

“Me too, babe. Want me ‘t pull out?”

Tokiya shakes his head. “Just touch me.”

Ranmaru’s clearly not in the mood to discuss it right now- taking Tokiya at his word and settling himself on one arm to reach his dirtier, still slightly slick hand down to begin to stroke, trying to time it with his thrusts. Tokiya presses kisses to Ranmaru’s face, his legs tight around Ranmaru’s hips. 

Tokiya is the first one to orgasm, but when he’s sent over the edge, it’s the moan he lets out that really ends up getting Ranmaru. Tokiya doesn’t even make a face at the warm, sticky feeling inside of him- but this wasn’t actually the first time that they’d had raw sex, either. They had discussed drunk sex while sober before, and while they didn’t often get drunk, they had both expressed that it was fine, as long as it was them and they were both fine with it. 

Those were the times that they often forgot to put on a condom, in too much of a rush to just get on top of each other. 

Tokiya doesn’t unwrap himself from Ranmaru, and Ranmaru eventually has to give in, trying to be careful when he lays on Tokiya. Tokiya clearly doesn’t seem to mind, burying his face in Ranmaru’s hair. 

Ranmaru gives him a long moment, cuddling Tokiya the best that he could with the way that Tokiya was clinging onto him. 

“That was nice.” Tokiya mumbles. “But it took it out of me.”

“Shower, babe. We’ve gotta ice yer knees, too.”

“We could always do it later.”

“Didn’t we just have the conversation ‘bout how you weren’t gonna do this?”

“All I remember is how comfortable I am right now.”

“Cute. But you’re not gettin’ outta it. C’mon. We gotta get up.”

Tokiya ends up trying to keep a hold of Ranmaru which almost knocks them both down, but Ranmaru can’t help his amused chuckle. 

He finally gets Tokiya off of him enough to pull out of Tokiya to go slip into the bathroom. Tokiya hears the shower start, and while he knows that Ranmaru _would_ come back to get him, Tokiya manages to get out of bed. He’s only away from Ranmaru for about a minute because when he remeets with Ranmaru in the bathroom, he wraps his arms around Ranmaru’s waist again. Ranmaru had lost the jacket already, but he’s still dealing with the accessories. 

“I need to get you in that outfit more.” Tokiya mumbles. “You’re hot.”

Ranmaru gives an amused scoff. “Thanks. But you’ve gotta let go ‘a me for a second so I can get outta it.”

“That’s not a very convincing reason.”

“You’ll be takin’ a shower alone if I’m not naked, Toki.”

“All I heard was naked.” Tokiya teases, pressing a kiss to Ranmaru’s shoulder before he finally does release Ranmaru to take advantage of the unattended shower handle. Tokiya liked very warm showers- and so he turns it up. It isn’t that Ranmaru can’t handle it, but Ranmaru’s opinion tended to be that if Tokiya’s skin started turning pink, it was too warm. 

Tokiya was pretty sure that Ranmaru would end up turning it down, but Tokiya would still give it a shot. 

When Ranmaru is naked, he presses himself against Tokiya’s back, reaching around to test the water. He doesn’t even say anything when he turns it down- though with some satisfaction, Tokiya notices that it’s still a bit warmer than it had been before Tokiya changed it. 

“Alright. Let’s get you in the front.”

Tokiya doesn’t question it. It’s not an unfamiliar position- they sometimes switched between Tokiya standing with his back to Ranmaru’s chest and Tokiya standing chest to chest with Ranmaru, but today Tokiya chooses the latter, looping his arms around Ranmaru’s neck. One of Ranmaru’s hands stay on Tokiya’s lower back and Ranmaru’s other hand moves lower. 

“This is embarrassing.” Tokiya admits, though his voice really only sounds a bit sleepy. “But I’d still much rather have you help me than to try to do it myself. That was never fun. Of course, it’s been a while.”

“‘N it’s gonna be a long time ‘til you ‘ave ‘t do it again.” Ranmaru promises. 

Tokiya presses a kiss to Ranmaru’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Toki.”

“I promise that I’ll actually give you a show next time, too.”

“Y’did fine. Trust me, Toki, I’m more ‘n satisfied.”

“I am too. But I always am, with you.”

“That’s sweet. But we’re both real sweaty ‘n I think I got you cleaned up fine there. Let’s wash off.”

The shower is domestic- as most of their shared showers usually are. Tokiya helps Ranmaru wash his hair, and when he helps Ranmaru wash himself he takes far longer than he usually does, and while he usually only helps Ranmaru with areas like his back, things that are harder to reach, today he helps Ranmaru wash nearly all of himself and Ranmaru just lets him. Tokiya’s expression during it is calm- it’s actually a nice sight, in Ranmaru’s opinion.

Ranmaru is more than happy to pay Tokiya back for it- because Ranmaru usually helped Tokiya in the same regards of helping just to make it easier, but neither he or Tokiya had any real problem with Ranmaru helping further. 

They stayed in the shower far longer than either of them had expected them to, but when they’re dried off, Ranmaru gets Tokiya into the bed and under the blanket, still naked. Ranmaru hasn’t gotten dressed, either. “‘M gonna go some ice for your knees ‘n then I’ll get in the bed with you.” 

Tokiya nods- normally he’d argue but he knew that he was going to lose and he really just wanted Ranmaru back in the bed with him. Ranmaru is only gone for less than a minute. They hadn’t gotten too kinky in their sex life, but they had gotten a reusable ice pack meant for sports injuries for times when Ranmaru had spanked Tokiya, or in the rare case that Ranmaru’s grip had gotten a bit too tight on Tokiya’s hips and they had bruised some. Ranmaru seems to consider for a moment before he gets into the bed, on his back. Tokiya raises an eyebrow, but Ranmaru ends up pulling Tokiya onto him. Tokiya is on his stomach, laying on Ranmaru’s chest. With Tokiya’s help, they get the ice pack on the bed, under Tokiya’s knees, and Ranmaru’s legs are bent, Tokiya’s hips in between Ranmaru’s things. When Ranmaru gets the blanket up and over both of them, his arms wrap around Tokiya. 

Tokiya doesn’t hesitate to cuddle into Ranmaru, but he can’t hold back his laugh- a very light hearted one that Ranmaru doesn’t often get to hear. 

“What’s that for?”

“It’s the way you’re holding me.” Tokiya’s eyes are closed but there’s a wide smile on his face. “It’s like a bear cuddle.”

“A _what_?”

“Like a bear hug- only you’re cuddling me. A bear cuddle.”

“Oh my God.” Tokiya is sure that Ranmaru rolls his eyes but Ranmaru sounds too amused for Tokiya to take him seriously.

“I’m a little sore.” Tokiya admits. “So this is really nice.”

“Good. After we ice you for a ‘lil bit I’ll make sure ‘t turn us back over ‘t a more comfortable position.”

“I’m fine staying like this for a while. I like it.”

“Good.” Even as Ranmaru relaxes underneath Tokiya, his arms stay wrapped tightly around Tokiya, and even naked with the cold ice on his knees, he’s still warm enough. “By the way.” A more serious tone shows in Ranmaru’s voice. “‘M gonna talk ‘t the guy that send me the video, too. ‘Cause I dunno exactly why he sent me it but I don’t think it was for the right reasons. I meant what I said ‘n I do think you’re hot ‘n I don’t mind that y’did it if you don’t mind but ‘m not gonna say nothin’ about this, either.”

Tokiya turns his head, pressing a kiss to Ranmaru’s neck. “I appreciate it. I really don’t mind- but it is… weird. Thinking of your friend watching my videos…”

Ranmaru grunts, one of his hands moving to cradle the back of Tokiya’s head. “But I wasn’t tryin’ ‘t stress you out over it ‘r anythin’. Just wanted ‘t let you know.”

“I appreciate it.” Tokiya smiles. “You’re a good boyfriend, Ran. Thank you.”

“There’s no need ‘t thank me. But you’re real good, too, Toki. _But now-_ I wanna take advantage ‘a this. ‘N I think we’re both due for a nap.”

“I probably shouldn’t fall asleep on top of you.”

“I’ll be asleep too. Won’t even notice it. Plus, you’re warm.”

Tokiya is quiet for a second, and Ranmaru does assume that Tokiya is going to fight him more on it, but he almost has to laugh when he realizes that Tokiya is actually nearly asleep. Ranmaru can’t help the small smile, but he leaves his hands where they are, one holding Tokiya and the other cradling his head, and he lets his own eyes close.


End file.
